1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the plural stage drying and purification of propylene oxide. More particularly, this invention relates to a plural stage distillation process for removing contaminating quantities of impurities, including water, from propylene oxide. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a plural stage distillation process for the purification of impure propylene oxide contaminated with impurities including water, propylene, propane, acetaldehyde, methyl formate, propionaldehyde, hexenes, acetone, hexanes, methanol, t-butyl alcohol, pentane, isopentane, pentenes, isopropyl alcohol and t-butyl formate. The impure propylene oxide is distilled by a plural stage process using a C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkylene glycol extractive distillation agent in a first drying stage and a terminal drying stage and a C.sub.7 to C.sub.10 alkane hydrocarbon extractive distillation agent for intermediate purification stages.
2. Prior Art
It is known to use alkane hydrocarbons containing 6 to 18 carbon atoms as extractive distillation agents in the purification of propylene oxide. See, for example, Binning et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,800, Jubin U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,897, Jubin U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,669 and Scbmidt U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,488. Jubin U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,897 shows that an alkane such as octane is effective for the removal of 6 carbon atom alkane impurities such as 2-methyl pentane, 4-methyl pentene-1, 2-methyl pentene-1 and 2-methyl pentene-2. Schmidt U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,488 shows that alkanes containing from 8 to 20 carbon atoms, and preferably from 8 to 10 carbon atoms, such as n-octane, is effective for removing hydrocarbon impurities containing 5 to 7 hydrocarbons from propylene oxide.
It is also known to use alkylene glycols containing from 2 to 6 carbon atoms as extractive distillation agents in the purification of propylene oxide. See, for example, Washall U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,568, Kageyama et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,020, Shih et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,825, Marquis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,622, and Marquis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,587. Thus, Washall U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,568 discloses the use of ethylene glycol and propylene glycol as extractive agents for the purification of propylene oxide. Kageyama et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,020 discloses the use of butylene glycols for this purpose. Shih et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,825 discloses the use of glycols containing 2 to 4 carbon atoms such as ethylene glycol, propane diol, butane diol, etc. Marquis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,622 discloses the use of triethylene glycol as an extractive distillation agent and Marquis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,587 discloses the use of dipropylene glycol as an extractive distillation agent.
The use of plural stage distillation for the purification of propylene oxide has also been proposed.
Schmidt U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,996 discloses a plural stage process for the purification of propylene oxide including a first fractionation wherein light impurities such as acetaldehyde are removed overhead followed by a second distillation step wherein heavy impurities such as propionaldehyde are removed in order to provide a second distillate fraction which is then extractively distilled in the presence of octane in a third distillation zone to provide pure propylene oxide and to remove alkane hydrocarbon impurities such as C.sub.6 carbon atom impurities from the propylene oxide. Schmidt et al. teach that it is important to use the proper sequence of distillation steps and that, for example, removal of heavy impurities such as propionaldehyde before the removal of light impurities such as acetaldehyde will lead to adverse results.
Shih U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,839 discloses a plural stage process for the purification of propylene oxide utilizing a conventional distillation zone which preferably contains two distillation columns, as in Schmidt U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,996, followed by extractive distillation of the parts of purified propylene oxide in two sequential extractive distillation columns using either isooctane or a lower alkylene glycol as the extractive distillation agent and removing lighter impurities in the first of the extractive distillation columns and heavier impurities from the second of the extractive distillation columns.
Meyer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,661 discloses a plural stage process for the purification of propylene oxide, but different extractive distillation agents such as water and acetone are used.